


Please Don't Go

by tonystarksass



Series: Pepperony Week 2014 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Extended Scene, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Man 3, Pepperony Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarksass/pseuds/tonystarksass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's greatest fear quickly becomes his terrifying reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 (Theme: Iron Man 3) of Pepperony Week!

Panic coursed through Tony’s veins after his suit had mistaken Pepper for a threat, readily prepared to eliminate her within seconds. He'd never, really, been terrified of his suits before. Granted, there was a rapidly growing army of him down in his shop, but still.

He'd accidentally called it in his sleep, apparently. Horrifying nightmares could do that to a guy.

His hands shook silently by his sides as he tried to regain his calm, cool, and collected persona. 

It felt like he couldn’t breathe, the room was closing in. He couldn’t do it. Couldn't sleep. Couldn’t go back into the darkness that haunted him. Couldn't tell Pepper what he was going through. He just _couldn't_. Pride be damned.

Tony was ripped back to reality when he heard Pepper gasping for breath, he’d hurt her—well, the suit had. Which might as well had been him. It was his creation, after all. 

He'd scared her with the one thing he turned to for comfort since New York.

Pepper was the love of his life. The _one_ thing he couldn’t live without. Why was he pushing her away, ignoring her? Happy had noticed. Had other people? Had she? Probably.

“Can we just ga—?” Tony gulped, breathing heavily.

His reactor whirled softly as it worked to keep up with his racing heart. He sighed, looking over at Pepper when she moved to get off their bed. 

“Just let me get my—” Tony propped himself up on his knees, reaching for Pepper before holding his hands up, surrendering. 

“Just let me catch my breath, okay? D-Don’t go, alright? Pepper?” Tony pleaded, his voice trembling. She was slipping away and he couldn't stop her.

“I’m going to sleep downstairs—tinker with that,” Pepper snapped, her voice shaky. 

She'd noticed. How Tony rarely came to bed anymore, barely slept two hours before retreating back to his shop. She'd noticed how his hands shook before he squeezed them into fists and flashed a (fake, she knew) smile. She'd noticed how far they were drifting apart, how his suits were taking over. She'd noticed. 

What she didn't understand was why he felt like he couldn't talk to her. They needed to talk. Desperately. She knew opening up was hard for him, but this was _her_.

But, she couldn't now. Talk. Not after ruthlessly being thrown around by one of Tony's creations. She was shaken, frightened. Scared for Tony. For their future. 

With tears in her eyes and a heavy heart, Pepper left. She just needed to catch her breath. God knows, she could never leave him permanently. But, it was frustrating nonetheless. To see Tony broken, leaning more on technology for support than her. 

Perhaps she needed him more than he needed her. 

Tony's heart broke into a million pieces as he watched Pepper leave, falling back onto the bed. Tired, hurt. 

He glanced over at the scattered pieces of Mark 42 lying on the floor, broken. A twisted form of symbolism for how broken he was, too.

Tony sighed softly. He ran a hand down his face, scratching at his goatee.

He couldn’t lose Pepper. He needed her more than anyone in the entire world, loved her with all his heart and soul. She was his everything. 

With a heavy sigh, Tony sat up. “J, where’s Pep?” 

“Ms. Potts is in the living room, Sir,” Jarvis responded, his smooth voice echoing through the quiet room. 

Tony stepped off their bed and padded toward the living room. 

Pepper was sitting on the couch when he turned the corner. Her face was buried in the palms of her hands. His heart broke again.

He slowly walked over toward her, sitting down on the cushion beside where she'd resided.

“Pep,” Tony started, his hands shaking again. He curled them into fists and sighed, shakily. His voice echoing how his hands felt. “I, uh, I—I’m…” he gulped, swallowing the lump in his throat as unshed tears stung his eyes. 

Pepper sniffed and looked up at Tony, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. She looked at him, _really_ looked at him. The bags under his eyes were dark and heavy, even in the dim light the lamp on the end table provided. His hands were shaking too. 

Gently, Pepper cupped one of his hands in both of hers. She felt the shake subside slightly, running her thumb over the back of it to comfort him. 

Silently letting him know that she was here and not going anywhere. 

Tony watched Pepper's measures carefully, shaking his head slightly when a tear fell from his secured location. 

"Hey," she said softly, letting go of his hand to catch the tear with her thumb. Tony closed his eyes. 

Pepper's heart shattered at how broken and sad her boy looked. She carefully took him in her arms, holding him against her body. "I got you, Tony." 

Tony's whole body, his entire being, started to shake, sobs hitting him hard. Sobs that he'd feel for the next month, probably. 

"I got you," Pepper repeated, tenderly. She kissed the side of his head before running her hand through his hair. 

Tony's face was buried in Pepper's neck, nose and lips pressed against her skin. His eyes were squeezed shut, hoping that he could just morph into Pepper and be at peace, for once.

Pepper held Tony, silently rocking him back and forth before he broke the silence that had settled upon them.

“I’m so sorry, Pep. God, I-I’m so sorry,” Tony murmured, tears cascading down his cheeks and staining Pepper’s skin. 

Pepper continued to hold him, letting him talk. He needed to voice his concerns, apologizes, dreams, everything. She'd listen. 

“I haven’t been there for you. The suits—they've, I don't know," Tony sighed, "I just—I love you so much, Pep. I hope you know that.” 

Pepper gently tilted Tony's head up, so she could look at him. She wiped away the rest of his tears with her thumbs, "I know, Tony. I know." 

Tony sniffed and nodded, his hands finding her waist. “I can’t lose you, ” he whispered, his voice raspy. Needy. "I'd be nothing without you."

“You’re not going to lose me, Tony, I promise,” Pepper told him, firmly. She meant it. Sure, he had the tenancy to rely too heavily on technology and his brain was constantly buzzing with relentless innovation, but she loved him. She always had. 

"I love you, Tony," Pepper moved and kissed the side of his head, her nose brushing into his hair.

Tony smiled. A genuine smile. One she could only pull from him. 

"I love you more," he whispered, hugging her tightly. Desperately clinging to her body, her soul, even. He needed her to keep him grounded. To keep him balanced and good. 

Pepper smiled, squeezing him tightly. Never wanting to let him go ever again.


End file.
